The vision of a future past
by DarthVadertje
Summary: What happens if in a twist of fate the Skywalker timelines all connect through the force, will anything change at all? Or will our dear Skywalkers merely resent each other and change nothing?


**—**

Beyond the planet known as Corrusant, lay a vast array of ships, a whole fleet one could say. Each laid out neatly next to the other, their bodies never touching but forming a forever blockade. That was the intention they had at least, to form an impenetrable blockade to protect the planet, and who was on it.

The leader of these huge ships laid ahead of them, ready for combat at any given moment. It was known amongst the crews and captains as the Executor, not only because of its massive hull, devastating weapons system and its indestructible shields. But also because it was the ship with the highest death tolls in the whole fleet.

Marching through the halls and the across the operation deck was the cause of this mass murder, Darth Vader. For lord Vader could not stand the idiocy of the people running his ship, they disappointed him time and time again, for which there was only one punishment that could properly show the displeasure lord Vader felt, execution.

Therefore, his crew did everything they could to please the dark lord, anything at all to keep themselves from getting killed. From hunting down some lone rebel to lying to the emperor, there was nothing worse than being choked to death with a magical force, by a crazy and angry Sith Lord.

But now was the moment all of those, sad, scared imperials could take a deep breath, and just relax. Lord Vader was in his meditation chamber, doing god knows what, some imperials have speculated its a secret hot tub, others say that Vader Jerks off in there.

Whatever the case, as long as he was in there they were saved, though when he came out, most of the time, there would be deaths. But for now, they couldn't worry about it. After all, he was still inside.

 **—**

On the inside of the meditation chamber, Vader sat quietly, taking in deep breaths, having been released from his insufferable prison that was called his suit.

He hated it.

Taking another deep breath, Vader Focussed on that hate, using it to strengthen himself, for later when he had to put it on again. He would use the hate he had for the suite to fuel himself, to keep him moving in it, to push through the pain and anguish it brought him. To keep on going, to fight, to give himself meaning to his life, to grow stronger.

He released the breath he had apparently been holding, his mind reeling, his body shivering. Regaining his focus, he noticed another force presence enter his chamber.

With his full attention to it, he started to examine it. The presence was light, fragile, and very bright. It meant no harm, it was only curious.

Taking another good look at the presence he finally recognized it as being the presence of his son, who had obviously intentionally or unintentionally sent himself to his father, entering his own force aura, probably against his own better judgment.

Using his own force energy, the dark lord carefully reached for the orb of light that had chosen to enter his domain, grabbing hold of it when it refused to move away.

"Stubborn boy." Vader muttered to himself, focussing his energy even more on holding onto his son's squirming energy, attempting to connect to it. To Vader, it now became obvious that Luke had not meant to come here, his energy was becoming sporadic showing signs of fear as the dark lord held onto it.

Taking deep breaths now, Vader entered a meditative state, becoming one with the force, connecting to the universe and the force surrounding him. His focus was once again drawn to the boy he held in his clutches, maybe this was the time he would get the location of the rebel fleet, or more importantly, that of Luke himself.

He renewed his attempts to penetrate Luke's mental shields to enter his mind, growing frustrated when his assault was thwarted by Luke himself, who had obviously grown in power and awareness since their last encounter on Bespin.

Pushing harder than he would have dared a minute ago, he was surprised he found Luke had begun to push back, finding his own shields tested to a degree. Though it was nothing more than soft knocks on a door compared to the battering ram Vader was throwing against Luke's shields.

Minutes went by, the struggle between the Sith and the Jedi continued until Vader himself swore he heard a crack. Both men froze for a moment, as they evaluated the situation, when Vader just charged right in again, into Luke's mind.

That's when something truly remarkable happened, in a twist, not even Shyamalan could have predicted, Luke and Vader's minds warped to someplace else, leaving their bodies.

Opening the eyes he hadn't realized he had closed, Vader was met with the sight of Luke himself, though Vader knew well that this was merely a vision, that Luke was not truly standing before him.

Casting his gaze away from the now very confused boy, from what he could see at least, Vader saw that the space they were in was dark, nearly black. There was nothing there but him and Luke.

Where were they?

Not intending to leave Luke behind to fend for himself, he stayed glued to the spot. When all of a sudden they heard the sound of a lightsaber ignite, followed by a deep rumble.

Luke and Vader both turned around, to face a new threat, reaching for their lightsabers, finding that they had none.

Standing before them was what looked like a ghost, a blurry image of a man, holding a red lightsaber with extensions horizontally at the side of it. It looked more like a normal sword in the eyes of Vader.

"Where are we? What is that?!" Luke finally managed to ask his father as he ran over to him, with the hopes that Vader had the answers.

He did not have the answers. "Stay behind me." He told Luke, stepping towards the figure, bravely approaching it.

"W-what are you… STOP!" Luke yelled after him as Vader continued to walk towards the ghost, which did not move. Vader took slow steps, watching the creature closely for any sudden movements. It wasn't until the dark lord was right before the creature that he realized it wouldn't move.

Until he touched it.

With lightning speed the ghost lashed out, cutting the dark lord in half. As his body crumbled to the ground the dark lord's world began to turn black. Behind him, he could hear Luke yell his name, but it cut out when he heard the ghost utter a sentence. "I will finish what you started… Grandfather. "

A loud yell sounded from the dark lord's throat as he left his trance, looking around him wildly. Nothing was there.

Using the force he tried to locate his son, but he found that he was alone once again. No Luke, no dark force ghost.

He traced his cyborg hand across his abdomen and found that there was nothing actually there, it had all been a vision.

Having had enough of meditating for one day, he got his suit on again and left his chambers. He had work to do, after all, he had to find Luke. He had to find out what they both Witnessed just now.

 **—**

 **So yeah I'm back again with a new fanfic, what do you guys think? Want more of this? If so do tell me!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
